The Girl Don't Stop
by dannixbabee
Summary: It's almost like she knew that Randy was there because she turned around and linked her eyes with Randy. She pouted her pink lips and gave a wink, giving Randy the clear message. She then turned back to John and led him out of the club hand-in-hand.


A/N: was in a total Randy Orton mood tonight so this is a Randy Orton fan fic. Based on Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias, Usher and… Lil Wayne -_- also, Randy is married in this story but not to Sam because I love Sam! ALSO IM GONNA RANT, strippers work very hard for their money and deserve more respect. This one shot isn't to imply that strippers are sluts because they're not. This is just about one girl, also in RANDY'S POV3 I also highly recommend watching the music video to this song, the dancers in that video do some amazing shit and I want to learn how they fucking do it. Very general smut in here, its not supposed to be a sex one shot.

Randy knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help it. The girl he knew as, Caramel was the most irresistible woman he has ever met in his entire life, including his wife. Sure, his wife was quite the catch. Standing at 5'11, fair skinned, skinny, stunning blue eyes and flowing blonde hair, who wouldn't want to hit that? But something was different about Caramel, she contradicted his wife. Caramel was short only standing a little above Randy's elbow, she had short brown hair that was only up to her shoulders, tanned caramel skin, big brown eyes and an extremely curvy body. Everything was different from his wife down to the hair and eye color.

The brunette let go of his hand only to open the door to the private room. Like he said before, he knew it was wrong. He knew that if he was to walk into the private room with her, they would end up doing sex and possibly start a long time affair.

Not a word was said as they both entered the room, Randy furiously stripping his clothes off. He looked over to Caramel, who was standing there watching him. "Well?" he asked.

"Leave your pants on, I have an idea." Was all Caramel said before she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Randy to contemplate how he got into this situation in the first place…

"_Come on Randy, that girl was hot and you know it!" Randy's new good friend, Stu Bennett said to him._

_Randy rolled his eyes, "The only reason I'm here is because it's your birthday and you invited me. I shouldn't even be here, I have a wife at home." _

_Now it was time for Stu to roll his eyes. That was all Randy talked about, his stupid little wife Cindy. Ever since he married the witch, he hasn't gone clubbing or done anything fun for that matter. He promised that married life wouldn't change him, he lied. "Forget about Cindy, have fun tonight. It's the only time you'll get to have fun." Stu replied._

"_I don't-" Randy immediately stopped when the music changed, signaling a new dancer. _

_**'Nother day, 'nother night  
>And she acting like she don't sleep<br>She's a five when she drinks  
>But she's a ten when she's on top of me<strong>_

_**She don't want love she just wanna touch  
>She's a greedy girl to never get enough<br>She don't wanna love she just wanna touch  
>Got all the moves that make you get it up<strong>_

_Stu noticed the mesmerized look on Randy's face as they introduced the dancer as Caramel, "You want her, Randy?" he asked the older man._

"_I want her." Randy had completely let his guard down, forgetting about Cindy, Stu was right… it was his night and he was going to do what he fucking wanted. He only gets one chance, make the most of it._

_He watched half Filipino, half Spaniard beauty work her way around the pole. The moves that she could do made Randy's head spin with curiosity and satisfaction. He watched as the ink that caressed her body whirled around, making him dizzy. She was a rough girl, anyone could see that. But that's what made him attracted to her, she was rough and tough. She looked a bit like JWOWW, which turned him on very much. She was much like himself. He was pretty hard, tough looking and not afraid to speak his mind. Maybe he was just stereotyping, what if she was this shy girl with three children that dance to send them to private school? Who knows? Either way, he knew that he wanted her. _

_**She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<strong>_

_**She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<strong>_

_If she did happen to be in that situation, she did a good job of hiding it. The way she danced made it seem like there was no one else in the room, just her and him. It took a few minutes before the brown eyed goddess noticed Randy, she crawled over to him. _

_Her finger beckoned him forward, which he gladly obliged. She whispered into his ear, "I want you tonight, meet me at the bar when I'm done." _

_Randy was wide eyed, he was getting laid tonight. The girl pulled away and looked down at his left hand, noticing the wedding ring. All she did was smirk and say, "Poor wife," then continued to dance around to the other men, including Stu and John. _

_**It's a game  
>That she plays<br>She can win with her eyes closed  
>It's insane how she tames<br>She can turn you to an animal**_

_**She don't want love she just wanna touch  
>She's a greedy girl to never get enough<br>She don't wanna love she just wanna touch  
>She's got all the moves that make you give it up<strong>_

Randy was speechless when the tanned beauty came out is something that his wife would never wear; a tight red corset that made her natural 36DD breasts pop out and a skimpy matching lace thong. "You're so-"

"Shhh…" Caramel put her finger to her lips. Her heel clicked on the ground as she slowly walked towards him. The music was loud around the club, including the private room. She slowly sat on top of his lip and began to move her hips to the beat of the music.

Randy was once again mesmerized by her never ending beauty; she rolled her neck back as she rode his clothed cock. "Yeah baby," Randy moaned.

**She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<strong>

**She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<strong>

The blue eyed man appreciated Caramel as she took her time to please him. It might sound girly, but it was nice to have a woman do the work sometimes. Not only was the young girl a freak, but she was also very romantic. As she went down on him, she wasn't shy to kiss all around his body and occasionally lick his skin. Whenever he tried to go down on her, she'd tell him that tonight was about him and not to worry about it.

"Ride the cock, baby." He moaned as she increased her pace.

She grabbed his left hand which still had his wedding ring on and slipped it off his finger. Randy was surprised at this gesture and watched as she placed his ring on the table next to them. "You're not married tonight, Randy." She spoke softly then placed the same hand on her soft breasts. "You're mine tonight…" she moaned.

"I'm yours." He confirmed then gave her breast a quick squeeze. He then grabbed her neck and forced her lips on his. The two continued to fight for dominance with their tongues; eventually Randy backed down and let her take control.

Caramel let her own tongue explore the inside of Randy's mouth, giving him an experience he's never had before. Her tongue felt like velvet against the inside of his mouth, it felt nothing like his wife's. "You're like no one I've had before." Caramel said as she pulled away.

"I could say the same." Randy replied, stroking her hip with his right hand.

For the first time that night, Caramel gave Randy the control to fuck her. She rolled off his sweaty body and laid her back against the bed. In a heartbeat, Randy was on top of her, fucking her for everything she was worth. He couldn't describe the feelings that were going on inside him as he continued to fuck Caramel.

Of course it was very forward to say that he was quickly falling for her, but he couldn't help it. This girl was every ounce of perfect that he could ever ask for. He went so far as to considering an affair with this woman while he divorced Cindy.

All thoughts left him when he felt her lips against his ear whispering, "You feel so good, baby. Make love to me like I'm your wife. Tonight it's just us, no one else."

**She never satisfied  
>You better do it right<br>Before you're lonely**

**No, she's never satisfied  
>You better do it right<br>Before you're lonely**

Randy winced at the mention of his wife but executed her orders; he would pretend that he was married to Caramel tonight. Caramel was his and he was Caramel's. "You're so fucking beautiful." He muttered as his pace decreased.

Caramel bucked up against him who encouraged a faster pace once again, "And you're fucking handsome."

It wasn't quick before Caramel was thrashing her body in complete ecstasy, causing Randy's orgasm. She continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, causing him to cum even harder than he ever would have.

Randy rolled off her as Caramel cuddled into him, "I think I fucking love you." He laughed as he took her in his arms.

Caramel laughed along with him, not even replying. "Will you be here when I wake up?" Randy asked.

"We'll see." The girl slickly replied.

"It might sound stupid, but I would really like to see you again. Maybe start an affair?" Randy suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Caramel replied.

**She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<strong>

**She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<br>You'll never be her only**

"I missed you so much, Caramel." Randy whispered as he hugged the short brunette.

Caramel laughed, not replying as usual. It has been only a week since their first encounter with each other and all Randy could think about was being with Caramel. He hasn't made it a secret that Caramel was his mistress, he's told some of his close friends about her but they didn't object… they all cheated on their wives.

"I'll introduce you to the guys." Randy said excitedly, like a boy with his first girlfriend.

"Guys! Meet my sexy girlfriend!" Randy announced.

The guys scanned the woman and all replied a quick 'Hi' to her.

"You guys should come to the club with us." John Cena suggested as he put his Cenation hat on.

"That sounds like fun Randy!" Caramel exclaimed.

Randy laughed, "Okay fine, we'll go."

**The girl don't stop  
>Dirty dancer<strong>

**The girl don't stop  
>The girl don't stop<br>Dirty dancer**

**The girl don't stop  
>The girl don't stop<br>Dirty dancer**

"Guys, have you seen Caramel?" Randy asked his co-workers and friends at the table. Caramel has been missing for over an hour; he was starting to get worried. She left him to dance in the crowd and hasn't been seen since.

"Nah." They all replied.

Randy quickly made his way through the huge crowd of people, in a frantic search for her. She was a young, beautiful girl and he didn't want anyone having their way with her but him.

Every woman that looked like Caramel ended up being someone else. He lost almost all hope until she saw the familiar brown shoulder length hair in the corner of the club. He was relieved to see her until he got the full glimpse of what she was doing.

Caramel was on her knees in front of his co-worker and best friend John Cena, with his cock in her mouth.

Jealousy and rage filled Randy but he couldn't move. He continued to watch in the crowd in curiosity and anger. He saw her pull away from John and pulled his pants back up. She whispered something into his ear which made John smile and nod.

It's almost like she knew that Randy was there because she turned around and linked her eyes with Randy. She pouted her pink lips and gave a wink, giving Randy the clear message. She then turned back to John and led him out of the club hand-in-hand.

Randy shook his head, he couldn't believe what just happened. She gave him one helluva night to remember and she was about to give John one. "The girl don't stop…" he whispered then turned back and headed for the table he originally sat at.

**The girl don't stop  
>The girl don't stop<strong>

A/N: SORRY I KNOW THE ENDING SUCKED, I GOT CONFUSED. I had a different idea in my head but didn't know how to write it so I settled with this one.


End file.
